


I Wished For You Too

by ElijahYonah



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vaguely inspired by practical magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahYonah/pseuds/ElijahYonah
Summary: Alec and Magnus both make wishes upon stars. Do those wishes come true?





	I Wished For You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/gifts).



I Wished For You Too 

When Alec was 8 years old he made a wish. It was silly really. He was out on his first patrol alone. He wasn’t scared, of course not. He just had his rune ceremony. He was a Shadowhunter now. But it was dark and cold and he was vaguely lost. So he wandered the streets of New York for a couple hours until he knew his father would accept him going home. On his way back to the institute he saw a bunch of mundane children laughing and playing next to a huge tree. Alec knew it was one of those mundane holidays but he didn’t know which one. He watched them all under the guise of demon patrol. He heard one of the parents ask the kids if they had their wishes ready. They all cheered and looked up to the shiny star at the top of the tree. They closed their eyes and were quiet for a moment. He didn’t understand the significance but since he was done patrolling he closed his eyes and made a wish too. 

He wanted to find someone who would love all of him not just parts of him. His soulmate had to be tall but not as tall as him. Alec was gonna be super tall when he grew up he just knew it. His soul mate had to like cats because Alec loved cats and was totally gonna convince his mom to get him a cat some day. In fact he wished extra hard that his soulmate would have eyes like a cat. That way even if Alec never got a cat he’d still have a cat. His soulmate should be kind but with the ability to command. They had to be funny because Alec loves to laugh even tho it didn’t happen often. They had to have a good heart and most importantly they had to be as magical as this wish. 

Alec opened his eyes and took a deep breath. The other kids had left and he was alone staring up at the tree. He shook his head and went about getting back home. 

17 years later. Pandemonium. 

Alec ran in behind Jace who of course ran in past Izzy who was on the trail of today’s lead on a nest of Shax demons. As Alec surveyed the room his eyes stopped upon a large crowd in the VIP section. His eyes followed the ruckus until they found what was causing all the hubbub. A man. With spiked hair. Makeup Izzy would drool over. Dressed to the nines. He was leaning back on a couch being served food and drink like he was a Roman king. Alec let his eyes linger longer than he should given why he was there in the first place. But there was something about this man that pulled him in. It felt almost like a force outside himself was controlling him. He took a step closer. He reasoned with himself that this was surveillance. His feet took him to the VIP platform before he realized how close he was. 

“Shadowhunter. Can I help you?”  
Alec shook his head. He looked for the voice which had spoken to him. It was HIM.  
“No. Yes. No. Looking for demons. Sorry.”  
“Demons? In my club? How thrilling.”  
“Right well I’ll just uh, leave now.”  
“Shadowhunter? Do come back after you’ve saved us all from danger!” The man said with a wink.  
Alec nodded shakily then retreated. A blush rose to his cheeks. 

“Man where have you been? Izzy and I totally found our lead. You ready to get shit done?”  
Alec rolled his eyes as Jace’s blasé attitude.  
“Yes sorry got side tracked. Let’s go.” 

Jace sauntered to where Izzy was stationed. Alec turned his head one last time towards the man on the balcony. So many opportunities at the tip of his fingers but no, he had responsibilities. 

 

Alec wiped the ichor from his dagger before strapping it back onto his thigh.  
“Well that was eventful. So glad you dragged us out tonight.”  
Jace rolled his eyes. “How was I supposed to know it was an academy drill?”  
“Well now that we’ve showed up a bunch of 12 year olds can we go home?”  
“ Yeah, yeah. Go on back. Write the report. Do what you do. I’m going back to the club. There was a redhead who I could not stop staring at.”  
“Maybe I’ll-“  
“What big brother? Come with?” Izzy laughed.  
“Yes. I’ll come with. “  
“Well fuck. Did you hit your head bro?”  
“I’m fine. Let’s just go before that redhead goes home. “  
Alec’s deflection worked like a charm. Jace and Izzy turned on their heels and headed back towards Pandemonium. Alec followed.  
He had no idea what he was doing but it felt right. 

400 years earlier. Batavia, Dutch East Indies. 

A child roams the streets. Wandering aimlessly. Listlessly. He looks at his hands and sees his mother’s blood. His eyes glow. Red Magic sparks at his finger tips. He’s in control for the first time in his short life. When he lifts his head he sees a shower of stars above him. His mother would always place him on her lap when they looked at the stars. The boy climbed a nearby building and laid back on the roof to watch the stars, to mourn his mother. 

As one particularly large star shot by he closed his eyes and made a wish.  
A best friend. Someone to hold his hand when he got scared. Someone strong and stoic. Someone kind with a beautiful smile. Their eyes the color of the soil with trees and oceans reflected in them. They had to defend the weak and save the innocent. They had to love him even when he didn’t love himself.  
The boy opened his eyes as the star fizzled out of sight. A single tear rolled down his face. He needed to start a new life. He closed his eyes again and brought forth all of his magic. When he opened his eyes a man stood in front of him. He tilted his head. The mans eyes glowed like his did. 

“Come my son. Come home.”  
The boy tilted his head. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Asmodeus. Prince of Edom.”  
“ I’m...”. The boy was silent. He could never go back. “I’m Magnus Bane.”  
“ Magnus. I like that. It suits you.”  
“Thank you.”  
“ Come to Edom with me. You’ll rule by my side.”  
Magnus didn’t know who this man was but he had nowhere else to go. He stood up on shaky legs and took the man’s outstretched hand.  
“Why?”  
“Because I’m your father.”  
Asmodeus grasped Magnus’s hand and snapped them both to Edom. This was the start of something new. 

Present day. Pandemonium. 

Magnus rolled his eyes as yet another faerie sidled up to him offering favors and promises. He shooed them away. He was looking for the tall Shadowhunter from earlier. There was something so intriguing about him. Something familiar that he couldn’t put his finger on. 

He sipped at his drink as he watched the dance floor. As his eyes skimmed over the pulsing crowd he sees a flash of pale skin and dark hair a head above the din. 

He sat up straighter and followed the dark head if hair to the bar.  
“Excuse me my dears. I must go tend to my people. You understand?” He addresses the faceless bodies writhing on top of him. He straightened his jacket and walked with purpose towards the bar. The sea of bodies parted for him. 

Magnus sidles up to the Shadowhunter at the bar.  
“Come here often?”  
The man turned to him mid eye roll. When the Shadowhunter realized who had spoken his features softened.  
“I’m Alec. And no. I’ve never been here before. “  
“Short for Alexander?”  
“Yes. “  
“Excellent. I’m Magnus. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” 

Magnus, through no volition of his own brought his hand up to stroke Alec’s cheek. Alec tilted his head into the touch. This stranger tugged at his heart strings in a way he didn’t understand. 

“It feels like I know you. But I don’t. We’ve never met. But it feels like I’ve known you my whole life.”  
“I know darling. I feel it too.”  
Magnus leans in and breathes Alec in. He closes his eyes to try to center himself. When he feels in control he opens his eyes and hears Alec gasp.  
“Yours eyes.”  
“Shit! I’m sorry. Please don’t leave-“  
“Leave? Why would I leave?”  
“Everyone leaves when they see this side of me. This terrible ugly side. “  
“Magnus, they’re beautiful. You’re beautiful.”  
Magnus looked into Alec’s eyes. Got lost the pools of brown, green and blue.  
“Soil, trees and oceans.” Magnus whispered.  
“What?”  
“Your eyes. I-this is going to sound crazy. But I think, I think I wished for you.”  
Alec laughed and leaned in closer. Their lips almost touching. He cupped Magnus’s cheek. 

They kissed. It was like all the noise and pulsing lights stood still. Nothing else mattered but this moment. They kissed as if they had been together all their lives. They kissed as if time and space had created them for each other. They kissed as if love never knew it’s purpose until this moment. 

Alec pulled away first. Breathing heavily. He trailed his hand down Magnus’s arm and laced their fingers together. He brought their hands to his lips.  
“I wished for you too.” 

They looked at each other intently. They knew this was the beginning of their future. The end of their (up til now)mundane lives. For even the warlocks magic couldn’t compete with the magic of true love’s wish.


End file.
